


The phone call

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Marik wishes he could concentrate on Ishizu’s words instead of Bakura.





	

The Ishtar house is silent this evening, the open curtains are still caressed by _Ra_ passing through the _akhet_ on the distance, only some faint distant noises are disturbing such peace, Marik is sprawled on Ishizu’s new and favorite couch, a luxurious cream colored Nella Vetrina, the blond can bet his sister would lose it if she knew he was laying all sweaty on it. Marik’s phone starts ringing on the living room table, the Egyptian, annoyed reaches for it.

“ _Hello Marik”_ Ishizu chirps, she sounds particularly happy today.

“Hi sister, how are you?” his breathing comes out ragged.

_“I am good, are you okay? You sound almost out of breath”._

“I was working out, you know, in the treadmill”.

 _“Oh yes, that was nice gift from Rishid wasn’t it? I hope you’re watering my plants often”_ Marik huffs, Ishizu and Rishid had developed a special love for their botanical garden, the blond is sure that they had sprouts of every kind of veggie that could be grown in Cairo, everything that kept them away from underground feelings were okay in the Ishtar’s book, but they are a pain to look after when they aren’t around.

“Everyday… Yes”

_“Good! That’s very good! I have been really busy with the new exhibit, but we’re very excited with the pieces we’re putting on the Old Kingdom collection, the curatorial staff had been really helpful with my studies to finish my PhD, I have learned a lot about the nexus of visual studies and textual analysis of ancient tablets”_

The Egyptian tangles his fingers into the white locks and gives a slight tug, urging the other to stop while he tries to figure out what on earth his sister is talking about.

“That’s nice sister, how’s Rishid?”

A hungry mouth goes down to suck the head of his cock again and Marik tries to grab the white head still, it doesn’t matter to the one on top of him his face is an inch away from the stiff member, his tongue can lick the tip while white fingers go up and down, not caring less that the raven haired girl was on the other side of the line.

_“You should see him! He met a fantastic girl, a curator from here, she’s an expert on Egyptian sculpture, I think they really like each other…”_

 “Oh, that’s really surprising; I thought his crippling shyness would not let him date”

_“I think he’s ready to give another step out to the real world, anyway, she’s a real delight, and they had been talking about making some more small exhibits, she’s an expert on the Middle Kingdom dynasties art…”_

Marik is physically strong, but his will is a bit drained by the overwhelming pleasure that gives that wet warmth only the former evil spirit can give; he can’t help but grab a fistful of hair and let the other keep on his ministrations.

Bakura’s bobbing head slides quite easily on the hard surface and the Egyptian wonders how the hell he can take all down to his gullet, considering the length, he tries to focus on keeping his breathing steady, even though his heart is rioting on his chest, his feet start to push the other’s body to make him stop, but the thief is not giving. Marik then realizes his partner has also been pleasing himself all this time along, which would explain why he’s so out of his mind to not stop at all.

“He can get lucky, huh? I hope I can find a _good partner_ who _doesn’t drive me insane_ ”. Bakura turns his deep brown eyes to his partner’s lilac, he frowns and sucks harder as he caresses the other’s sack, just to make him pay for his words, he is sure no one but him could put up with the angry tantrums of the Egyptian, no matter how drop dead gorgeous he is. Marik scrunches his face at the decadent sensation.

_“Don’t worry Marik, I know your… Boyfriend, means well in the end… I hope. But I do wish you could have come with us, we’ve met so many people on this inauguration, and the city is a sight to behold…”_

A loud pop noise made by Bakura’s lips deattaching from the hard suction startles Marik, he scowls deep smacking his lover’s shoulder, the Egyptian panics when Ishizu stops talking and mouths the words to his partner _I’m going to murder you,_ a pink tongue crept on the smooth helmet of his cock.

_“What was that noise?”_

“I… Opened a bottle, you were saying?” Marik winces at his poor excuse but Ishizu seems to believe it as she keeps talking about the fantastic landscapes and the wonderful night skyline of New York. Bakura starts chortling around his groin and the Egyptian opens his mouth in a silent scream, the thief is not stopping anytime soon, even less when he is so close to climax. After a specially slippery lick Marik tries his utter best to not push his way in the wanting mouth that has been swallowing him merciless, breathlessly he grunts at his sister words, he doesn’t remember the subject of the conversation

_“…  Marik… Marik? Are you listening to me?”_

Marik eyes fly open again and he swears he can see Bakura’s stupid smirk even with a dick in his mouth, he bites his bronze lips making a line in his mouth trying not to groan.

“I’m sorry Ishizu, I spaced out, I am trying to get through the workouts of the day, and it’s getting dark”

_“Oh, sorry brother, I know you’ve been busy during the day, I wanted to check on you and letting you know we’re alright”_

His mind is clouded and too close to an end, he keeps frowning hard, reminding his partner he’ll punish this behavior later on, maybe by putting some shackles on the thief’s wrists and teasing him to the oblivion, at this thought Marik throws his head back cursing inwardly for turning himself on even more. He is so **not** going to cum with his sister on the phone. Bakura just goes faster gripping the base, giving his lover the best head he’d ever gave, just for the sake of messing with him and perhaps letting his annoying sister know they were desecrating her precious new couch, he will probably release all over the cushions if he keeps massaging his own member at this frantic pace, the thief moans in pleasure “Nnnngh!”.

Marik’s eyes opens like saucers and his conversational skills leave him at once “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll… I’ll text you later, before I go to bed” the blond bites his fist trying not to make a noise, but the man over him is already panting and humming and groaning around his cock, words come too quick and loud for his liking “I really gotta go Ishizu! Bye!” his thumb hits the end call button and he yells to the ceiling in relief, when the thief’s mouth gets filled with his warm partner’s seed, ribbons of his own make a mess on the smooth fabric of the piece of furniture. The blond groans in frustration thinking how to remove such a stain off the velvet.

“Sometimes Bakura” he sighs “I wonder if some of Zorc’s soul is still in you”.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Bakura reaches between his own legs, prepping for a second round.

Marik lifts his upper lip in disgust at the idea “No”.


End file.
